


Unforgivable Mistake

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Medici: Master of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Catholic Guilt, M/M, Rinaldo is nicer than he actually is, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: “Che cosa c'è? Il giovane Medici ha perso la lingua, per caso?”Cosimo scosse la testa, cercando di fare il possibile per bagnarsi le labbra inaridite.Non ricordava nemmeno perché si erano dati appuntamento lì, nella casa del Signore...due peccatori come loro. Anime nude di fronte alla crudeltà della vita, che per un breve attimo si erano incontrate.“Rinaldo…”La voce gli uscì così flebile che per un secondo dubitò di essere stato lui stesso a pronunciare quel nome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Per il contributo prezioso (e soprattutto per essersi spremute le meningi assieme a me per trovare un titolo adeguato a questa storia) ringrazio di cuore Francesca e Debora del gruppo "Gli Autoportanti".  
> Un altro grazie grosso come una casa va a tutto il gruppo: senza di voi questa fanfiction, per quanto mediocre, non avrebbe mai potuto vedere la luce.

Gli girava attorno come una bestia ferita, il corpo massiccio e mascolino che odorava di sudore e di gocce d’ambra ormai stantie.

Cosimo cercò di fare di tutto per trattenere quell'odore nelle narici, per non perderne nemmeno un prezioso frammento, ma la sua lotta fu inutile.

Nulla è più fugace dell’evanescente memoria dei sensi, lo sapeva bene.

La respirava a tratti, quella fragranza, mista alla rancida polvere della cappella in costruzione.

Gli bruciavano gli occhi, ma non era certo di poter dire se fosse a causa delle lacrime che stava trattenendo o dei microscopici granelli di calce che appestavano l’ambiente e lo rendevano quasi inadatto all’esercizio della lode del Signore.

“Credevo fossimo amici.”

La voce di Rinaldo esplose nell’aria polverosa come il colpo di una bombarda e per un attimo Cosimo ne rimase assordato.

Il cuore gli martellava nel petto, sotto il velluto morbido, come un ingovernabile maglio di pietra. 

Raramente, nella sua breve esistenza, gli erano mancate le parole.

Eppure, in quel momento, aveva la gola secca e la mente completamente svuotata.

Era così che si sentiva un morto? Si chiese.

Si meravigliò della futile vacuità del suo pensiero, in un momento così critico.

Eppure era solo il battito frenetico del suo cuore a ricordargli di essere ancora vivo.

“Che cosa c'è? Il giovane Medici ha perso la lingua, per caso?”

Cosimo scosse la testa, cercando di fare il possibile per bagnarsi le labbra inaridite.

Non ricordava nemmeno perché si erano dati appuntamento lì, nella casa del Signore...due peccatori come loro. Anime nude di fronte alla crudeltà della vita, che per un breve attimo si erano incontrate.

“Rinaldo…”

La voce gli uscì così flebile che per un secondo dubitò di essere stato lui stesso a pronunciare quel nome.

Ma Rinaldo degli Albizzi si lasciò sfuggire una risata amara.

Tutta quella rabbia e quella delusione investirono Cosimo in pieno, come una secchiata d'acqua gelida nel cuore del più rigido degli inverni.

“Rinaldo? Solo Rinaldo? È tutto qui quello che sai dire... _ Medici?” _

Cosimo si sentì morire, ad ascoltare il suo nome così vilipeso.

_ Medici,  _ ora, sembrava un nome intriso di fiele anche a lui.

“Che cosa posso dire di più?”

Rinaldo scosse la testa.

Aveva il viso contratto in una smorfia disgustata.

“Niente. Non puoi dire niente.”

Si, Rinaldo aveva ragione.

Non c’era nulla che potesse dire  _ \- o fare -  _ per dimostrargli che lui stesso era stato vittima di un imbroglio. 

Prese un respiro profondo e la polvere acre gli solleticò le narici.

Non poteva discolparsi.

Forse non avrebbe potuto farlo mai più.

“Non era mia intenzione---”

Rinaldo degli Albizzi lo fermò con un gesto imperioso della mano.

Era larga e forte, con le unghie lucide che scintillavano nella luce del sole che moriva lentamente su Firenze.

“Non voglio sentire una parola di più, Medici. Ho già ascoltato abbastanza...nelle piazze, nella Signoria. Tutti parlano della vergogna di mio padre. _E la colpa_ ”, disse abbassando la voce in una specie di sussurro adirato, “ _è solo tua_.”

Cosimo si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo.

Non sopportava di vedere gli occhi di Rinaldo alterati dalla rabbia e dal dolore...non dopo quello che era successo tra di loro, il giorno stesso della partita che li aveva fatti conoscere.

Rinaldo giocava da solo, fiero e nobile come un Adone di marmo, travolgendo gli avversari con il suo impeto e la sua forza.

Non era sembrato, a Cosimo, un grande stratega. Rinaldo degli Albizzi l’aveva trattato sin da subito con freddezza, come avrebbe trattato un parvenu qualsiasi del tutto indegno di meritare la sua considerazione.

Eppure quel giovane rissoso e superbo  aveva fatto scattare qualcosa dentro di lui.

Si era sentito come il giorno in cui aveva visto Donatello giacere con un altro uomo, con le budella attorcigliate e le guance in fiamme, tanto sporco quanto beato dalla visione divina della grazia di due uomini avvinghiati nel sonno dell’amore.

C’era qualcosa di più, certo. C’era la viscerale voglia di conficcare i polpastrelli nella sua carne soda e sporca di terra, di sentire i suoi muscoli tendersi sotto le sue dita e di esplorare ogni centimetro di quel corpo robusto e rabbioso con ogni mezzo il Signore gli avesse messo a disposizione.

Le mani, la bocca...ancora prima di aver formulato concretamente quel pensiero, Cosimo de' Medici aveva marciato verso Rinaldo degli Albizzi, forte della stima che si era conquistato segnando il punto decisivo per la vittoria, e dalla sua bocca erano usciti fiumi di oscenità tali che si sarebbe persino vergognato di ripeterle di fronte al suo confessore.

E, sorprendentemente, Rinaldo degli Albizzi gli aveva risposto con frasi ancora più sconce, il respiro caldo e addolcito dal vino sulla guancia rovente di Cosimo.

Così erano iniziati  _ ed erano finiti. _

Nell’impeto fugace della passione che travolge gli uomini al termine di una lunga e sfiancante battaglia, corpi sporchi che si avvinghiavano in ancor più sporche coperte, nel più sordido dei bordelli di Firenze.

Si era portato addosso l’odore di Rinaldo per giorni, appiccicato ai suoi vestiti come resina profumata, e aveva visto le stelle ad ogni boccata d’aria.

Si era portato addosso - ma con piacere - il dolore dell’intrusione di quel giovane forte e vivo, che l’aveva preso senza nemmeno aspettare di lasciarlo aprire per lui.

Era stato ruvido, certo, ma le sue mani avevano mostrato un’ombra di gentilezza che aveva reso a Cosimo più dolce il dolore.

Le sue labbra avevano baciato ogni punto del suo corpo che aveva riportato graffi a causa della sua barba dura, dai peli chiari e acuminati.

Per una notte intera Cosimo si era sentito slegato dai doveri che una famiglia come la sua gli imponeva, libero come un giovane stallone senza briglie, libero dalle costrizioni... _e dalla colpa._

In quel preciso istante, quella colpa che all’atto si era scordato di sentire gli era ricaduta addosso come un mantello troppo pesante da portare.

Si sentiva vuoto e stanco davanti alla collera soffocata di Rinaldo, al suo accecante dolore.

Si sentiva così in colpa che tutto quello che riusciva a fare era starsene immobile, la mente altrove, gli occhi di Rinaldo che gli incenerivano la pelle.

S’inginocchiò di colpo con le mani giunte, sperando che pregare fosse la cosa giusta da fare.

Sperando che Dio, in qualche modo, potesse perdonarlo.

Sperando, in un angolo remoto della sua mente, che anche Rinaldo potesse farlo.

E invece, per Cosimo de' Medici, non arrivò nessun perdono.

Nessun miracolo avvenne, in quella cappella in costruzione che forse Dio stesso aveva dimenticato.

Rinaldo, così come era arrivato, se ne andò.

Cosimo riuscì solo a percepire l’eco dei suoi passi pesanti che si allontanavano.

Emise un flebile lamento  _ \- “Aspetta…” -  _ ma Rinaldo non tornò indietro.

Il cuore gli perse un battito.

Era finita.


End file.
